When it comes down
by Mizuki06
Summary: All you need is just one person... AMUTO AU & OCCness "Um... thanks a lot. You were really cool."
1. Prelude

When it comes down

All you need is just one person... AMUTO OOC and AU

I must confess. I am a hardcore BL fan, and I also have a pile of hw that rivaled Everest's height. Buuut I've been on a procrastinating spree with amuto fanfiction that I couldn't help but cough this up. (Forgive me for not updating my X27 fic if one of my KHR reader happen to stumble upon this thing here, I'm working on it, really :3)

Warning: Major OOCness. AU Not much cursing, I hope. They're the same age, my friend. Quite fast pace now that I reread it. Very random style of writing I think...it changed around quite many times. I tried to be poetic with my limited vocab and failed. Parentheses are included in my style (incorrectly used buuut I like them) sooo they're not author note or anything. Stuffs in the Prelude portion are shooort drabbles... idk why it keeps getting longer...

Weeeell pls enjoy :D

* * *

><p>PRELUDE<p>

_mvt.1_

She was from a good family. Papa was a photographer, Mama was an editor for a magazine and they made a decent living that she and her sister could wear pretty clothes to accompany their sweet little good girl attitudes. She had one of the nicest clothes in their class, too – with cute hair bows and long socks with colorful patterns that got all the girls jealous. But she was nice, so they could make do with her even if she was the new girl.

That was elementary school. (And she didn't even notice him at all.)

.

.

.

.

_mvt.2_

It was only when all the students had to stuff themselves in black and white junior high uniform that she was no different from all the other girls. Now they began to accessorize themselves along with their sailor skirts and cardigans. Her high socks were outdated, but they kept out the cold so she kept them. Her face, too, didn't bear the same layers of make up her classmates had. The only girly thing she ever admitted doing was probably spraying a little bit of that perfume Mama had and clipping her hair up like the style in that fashion magazine. But in the end, they deemed her to be too plain (even with that bright pink color of her hair) and pushed her out of their circle. It hurt a bit at first. Then she learn not to care. Mama said friends like that were no friends of her. She'll find new friends soon, those that she can share herself to.

.

.

.

.

_mvt.3_

Although she could never find any even after moving up a grade. Then **he** found her in the back of the school one day, bawling her eyes out over her dirty uniform. It was only the first day of the new year. And she had got food all over herself only at the start of lunch. It wasn't even her fault that the third year didn't look at where he was walking.

He had left with a soft sigh and came back, flunking a jersey's top on her. They're not even in the same class. He had remembered her. The girl with the pink hair. In her tears and thank you sobs, she didn't even see him properly.

.

.

.

.

_mvt.4_

His name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He had this dark blue hair like the sky at her balcony at night. Of course his flocks of hair didn't have all the stars that she likes to gaze at so much. Maybe his eyes would be the same as the stars, like how boys were described in her manga. But then he wore glasses; glasses with big round frames that covered almost half of his face. And with his long bang, she could barely make out what he look like.

He was two classes away from her, sitting at the fourth to last seat in the second row close to the door. She could see him well from her spot (where she likes to watch him – since stalking sounded too extreme). She saw his back all the time. He was a little bit scrawny really and not that tall. But when he flipped a page at his book, she could see beautiful slender fingers and she decided that she liked his hand the best. Well said all that and Papa's Amu-chan had her first crush. It was fine if she had no friend. She was too busy figuring out a way to get his jersey back to him anyway.

.

.

.

.

_mvt.5_

He knew that** she** was following him. It was a little bit troublesome really. He was not exactly good at dealing with girls (or people) and he had thought that she'll leave if he ignored her. But she hasn't budge for the last two weeks, even when all the girls in his class muttered teases and jokes at her long skirt and braided hair. He dared to glance back once only to see her being surrounded by a group of upperclassmen. And he could have just left her. But then again, he had a younger sister that always get into trouble...

"You little cutie, won't you come with senpai and have some fun?"

"Knock off. She's not interest." He wondered if he was in his right mind or not to muster up this kind of delinquent-like tone. Ah, drama-fan at their best. She hid behind him like he was some kind of big hero. Well he was none. And they gave him a stinging fist in his jaw before he could even realize it. He was knocked to the ground harshly, tears welled up behind his glasses because it goddamn hurt!

But she already spluttered in tears for him so he could only grabbed her hand, bit his lips and run, leaving behind shouts and snickers.

Grandmother said that running too was a strategy. A smart man would know when to run. (He was only disgusted with himself for being such a coward.)

.

.

.

.

_mvt.6_

He was holding her hand when he cried into his knees. She had finished her portion of tear already and now settled to watch his shoulders shaking up and down as he tried not to make it noticeable. She didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything, only holding his hand tightly. Well she still liked his hands, even if they were not mean for punching.

"Why the hell were you following me for?" He pulled away from her hold and took his glasses to wipe his eyes. His nose ran some, but it didn't matter. The water made his eyes all glittery and Amu grinned even with that newly hole from her last baby teeth falling.

"Your eyes do look like stars, like in the manga I read the other day!" She exclaimed – too happily he had thought, so he scoffed.

"This isn't some manga... your head is all up in the cloud." He wiped his eyes again with his arm.

"But you were just like Shibuya-san!"

"...You watched Shibuya's Town too?"

"Well read mostly. But of course, that's like the best live action drama ever,"

"It's an old one and I don't know anyone that like it," He didn't know anyone at all for that matter.

"Well now you do," She stuck out her hand. "Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you."

"...Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you too" Almost hesitantly (shyly) he shook her hand again.

Time froze for a second before the bell rang and she yanked her hand back. Oh yeah she still has a crush on him.

But that can wait. "Is your face hurting? It's turning purple..."

"No-not really" It's a lie and they both knew it. Cue the sudden awkward pause.

"I t-think we should get back to class..."

"Yeah,"

"Ikuto?"

He turned back to look at her.

"Um... thanks a lot. You were really cool."

There was only crazy people that get giggly after being punch. Well damn he was crazy then.

.

.

.

.

_mvt.7_

He saw her walking ahead. Today her hair is clipped up to a side ponytail with little strands falling against her neck. Her socks were plain white today, with small bow decorated at her ankle, and it matched well with the big coat she was wearing.

He was going to say hello then walk with her to class, he even prepared himself to. But some girls stooped in and flanked her, placing an arm on her shoulder as they were talking about something.

He could barely hear anything as he passed them. Just a sentence in his mind. _'She had friends. She had friends.' _

What was wrong if she had friends? Wasn't that good? But then she'll be different from him. Wasn't _that_ good?

"Good morning..." He felt an arm looped around his and her face was so close. "Earth to Ikuto," White breath mingled with his and he couldn't help his surprise look.

"Amu..." Her name had slipped out just as easy as the way she called him.

"Don't look back," She said in a hushed voice. "One of those girls dated a guy from the other day and she thought I was coming onto him."

"What?"

"I know... and the way she glared is scary... so I run to you."

"Did you want me to get beat up by girls too?" His tone came out harsh and she was almost mutter an apology until she saw the stupid smile he was wearing.

"I'll give you Shibuya's Town band-aid if she scratch you?" She offered, giggling quietly.

"That's not going to be enough compensation."

"I have the limited edition pack."

"Shut up."

She nodded eagerly.

"No way,"

"Yes way,"

They parted at her classroom.

"See you-" He choked up.

"See you at lunch," And she waved happily.

.

.

.

.

_mvt.8_

He liked talking with Amu because it made him felt as if he was normal. Not the loner of the class or anything really. But he wasn't one to care of how many friends he doesn't have, since he was not in school to make friends, but to get good grade. But of course, once the teacher commanded out "Get into group of 4" he was the leftover kid and sometime it got real lonely.

His group didn't even want him. And the way the class representative tried to make conversation that included him made she looked so stupid that it was almost funny to watch. She didn't particularly like him before, but the teacher was there so little miss actress was carrying away with her role.

He only nodded and did the work they gave him.

Lunch was only two class periods away after all. Then he'll see her again. They'll talk about everything that there was in the world and he'll realize just how taking a punch for her was worth it.

Her yellow orbs would be twinkling while her nose redden from the cold as they liked to stay outside. But she would still listen to him as he rambled on about his book or something random. And she'd care.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto mattered then.

.

.

.

.

_mvt.9_

"Taste good right?" They were behind the school, at their usual spot even if it was cold to the bone. He was munching on an octopus sausage from her lunch, taking a quick break from his book.

"Surprisingly with how it looks,"

"I know! Papa was never good at cooking, so I was a little bit skeptical."

"'Don't underestimate a man in the kitchen.' I read it somewhere,"

"But Ikuto, how come you don't eat anything? I noticed."

"Ah... I usually woke up late,"

"You were walking with me this morning though, pretty early too. You won't grow if you don't eat enough"

Words stuck in his throat for his lie was too obvious, but before he could explain, she realized how stupid her statement was and hurried cast her eyes down. She apologized in embarrassment. Who was she to mother over his diet?

"Sorry t-that's not what I mean. And it's not my business or anything whether you feel like eating or not...sorry"

He went back to his book, reading it upside down as he watched her stuffed food into her mouth. She left all her veggies to the side and he grabbed a broccoli, bringing it into his mouth.

"I live with a family's friend, so I couldn't really ask for a bentou all the time. Their family is already busy."

She looked up, listening attentively.

"My mother is sick in the hospital and my dad left us awhile ago. He sent some money back once in while though so it's not all bad." It's not all bad, he sounded like a hopeful fool. Though, he hasn't speak of them in awhile. Now the pain was numbing and he felt pretty pathetic really.

"It's complicated?"

He heaved a breath. "Yeah."

"Sorry, you probably didn't want to talk about it," She jabbed her chopstick at her octopus and omelet roll.

"If I didn't want to talk about it, I wouldn't be talking about it now."

She nodded and held up a piece of carrot to his mouth. "Here, eat more."

"Seriously how could you not like these?" He opened his mouth to receive it without much care.

"I do eat them!... sometime..."

"Right. And by the way, I will grow in about a year. Worry about yourself first. You still have the chest of an elementary school kid." And she dropped the square box and covered her chest, cheeks burning red as she glared at him.

Maybe that was the first time he ever tease a girl. And she kicked him in such an unladylike manner that he had burst out in a clear laugh that echoed loudly in the school's backyard.

"Ikuto you pervert!"

She brought a bigger lunch the next day to share with him though.

.

.

.

.

_mvt.10_

She found out that other than book, he also like many genres of music, ranging from classical to rock. And he was not quiet, but rather only talk when it was something he was interest about. Otherwise he would just agree wholeheartedly with a hum.

He liked dark color but he didn't hate her choice of clothing of bright shades. He also liked taiyaki with chocolate filling and eat them backward from the tail.

He rarely smile but when he does, she thought her heart skipped a beat or something. He thought she had too-cliche thinking like in shoujo manga, but then he was, too, a romantic dreamer that didn't scoot away when she leaned her head on his shoulder and talked about what she wanted to do for the future.

He didn't laugh or scoff or anything when she said she wanted to be a fashion designer. Only quietly responded that he wanted to be a musician like his father, despise of his hate for the man. (She knew he admired his father more than anything).

.

.

.

.

_mvt.11_

When he gets angry, he'd felt so helpless that he wanted to cry but he would hold it back in front of her. He got angry for her when her desk was scratched, painted on with the word "whore" by finger nail polish and her stuffs left battered on the floor. When she got locked in the toilet and soaked with water from top to bottom. When she was harassed by a group of yankee who was pulling on her clothes and played around with their cameras (he got a busted lip, broken finger and multiple scratches during that time). When the student council or teacher didn't even lift a finger to help her out.

"It doesn't even make sense! You don't even know those guys!" Just because she was starting to become so pretty without those artificial stuff. He was so frustrated that she couldn't even calm him with Shibuya-san's joke and so she kissed his clenched fist softly. He relaxed his tense hand and clasped hers.

She felt treasured by him. It was like she was his world, his everything.

But they were kids. It was suppose to be only a crush. She was scared to say anything that had an air of commitment around it, fearing of the responsibility lying in her words.

Though the feeling was close to explode that she called out his name.

Words of affection leaving her mouth before he stopped her (kissing her at the corner of her mouth)

"I want to get stronger first, to be somebody who can protect you... give me some time Amu," He promised quietly as he tugged his glasses in his breast pocket.

He looked so determined that she didn't have the heart to tell him that her parents caught wind of things and she was moving away.

.

.

.

.

_mvt.12_

He appeared in front of her door the next evening. When they were finishing up with the packing. The truck had already arrived and the house was busy with guys bustling around, moving boxes. He was so little in the midst of them. (He looked as if he was losing his footing, in any second he could crumble down to the ground and she felt squeezing in her chest). Her mother had kindly invited him in, but Amu saw his frown at the door and they left to the little lot near her house.

"So when are you leaving?" She was getting taller than him.

"Tomorrow morning..." His eyes dropped and he lightly touched her hand. His mouth opened and then close. Then opened again.

'I'm sorry' She wanted to say but he smiled.

"Can we keep in contact or something?"

"I was hoping we could," She offered a wan smile back, playing with his fingers as drop of water dripped on the back of his hand. Her tear or his? She didn't even know.

"Amu, next time we meet – "

It was such a stupid goodbye. They could have kiss and talk more rather than wasting the time crying. But –

" – no more tear."

"No more tear." He regretted not walking her back. Such a coward. But he was a crybaby, he'd cry again if she shut the door on him.

Ikuto just likes Amu a lot.

.

.

.

.

_final mvt._

"Look, that's the boy that went out with that pink hair hottie"

"He's not that impressive,"

"But I heard she slept around with a bunch of third years,"

"Really? Poor guy"

"Then Mika-senpai and her group went and taught her some manners,"

"Mika is that busty chick with super long nails? I get shiver from her name"

"But the bitch deserve it,"

"I wouldn't want my boyfriend getting seduce by a nobody,"

"Baby, I will never cheat on you,"

"You were totally checking that Hinamori out when her bra was showing man,"

"W-wha-what?"

"Shut up." The desk near them screeched against the floor in protest of his kick. His foot hurt.

"All of you shut up."

"You don't know a damn thing about her and you keep spreading these rumors!"

"Oh come on, we're just playing around,"

"How about you share your secret with us,"

"How good is Hinamori in bed?"

And Ikuto shoved him to the ground.

Two weeks suspension. He was strangely satisfied even when the Hotori family gave him the good boy lecture and took away his violin for the rest of the month.

Oh, he never played for her, has he?

Tristess. She liked Chopin, who was full of broken heart, out of the many songs he showed her.

For some reason she never called. Only write to him instead. She was still such a romantic. But her letter had the sweet scent she always carried that he missed her greatly when he read her handwriting.

Things got quiet during entrance exams period. He got one of the top scores at a school in the next town and was rewarded with his own apartment. His father came back with sufficient money for mother's operation. His sister hit off with a talent agency and was in training to become an idol. And Ikuto Tsukiyomi started high school without Amu Hinamori beside.

No more tear. Life is good.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>I told you it was major ooc-ness. :3 I just wanted to write something where they were just two normal kids depend on each other, crushing on each other, a little bit of puberty and growing out of elementary period into their teen years. It's rare to see young kids have some deep bond with their romantic partners, but imagining the other person is the only one you have, I wonder if you were bound to fall in love with them in time? (Idk man I'm still a kid...that know the taste of alcohol.)<p>

Buut yeah, next chapter, Amuto will be get back to their character somewhat~ This was meant to be something short, so don't expect anything deep to the core of earth out of it. Just relationship and fluffs. Somewhat (…is my new fav word). I get hit by block on a daily basis, please don't expect me too much of me on updating. (But I got a little bit of the next chap? hehe)

Shibuya's Town by the way is a completely made up show. I had Gakuen Q in my head with the mystery and adventure air then Naru's alias from Ghost Hunt popped in my head (Shibuya Kazuya who own the Shibuya Psychic Research). So out come Shibuya's Town as the object of fascination to Amuto.

Anyway hope you like it~ tell me what you think?

– Mii


	2. Intermission

This story is really not mean to be angsty or anything :3

This one is a light and short one

Enjoy!

Warning: AU, occness? Just boys being boy (or at least in my imagination)

* * *

><p>INTERMISSION<p>

.

He cut his hair shorter in that style that was in the back of the barber's catalog. And it showed his eyes. So he got rid of his glasses and switched to contact and it felt weird, like he was missing something all the time, but they all liked it so it was good. They said he had nice eyes (like stars) and that he was handsome. He liked the compliments after all the work he put in and smiled charmingly each time they flocked around him with blushed cheeks and puckered red lips as they decided among themselves on who he would spend his lunch time with.

"Sorry girls, I have a date with Kukai today," His lips stretched to a smirk and he gave them a wink.

"Ew Ikuto, don't act so gay when I'm about to feed you," His friend had shoved breads onto his arms and dragged him away from the surrounded girls as they screeched and screamed their love to him.

"I should just come off as gay to keep them off, you know" He munched on a pantry with strawberry filling and smiled slightly to himself. (She always bought chocolate filling for him)

"No. If you start pulling that 'you should pretend to be my boyfriend' crap I'm going to kill you, man. My heart is forever belong to that sister of yours"

"She doesn't know you exist," The next package was also strawberry filling, his smiled turned into a light laugh. (Then she would stole some and complained that chocolate only taste good when it's melted on strawberries)

"What the hell are you laughing about, she does! She text me sometimes too, see!" His friend shoved a phone at his face (she's gone) and Ikuto yanked it from him, scrolling down to read earlier messages.

"Let see" A playful smirk appeared on his face and he read out loud just as two other boys approached them at the back of the school. "'Yo, doin anything babe?'" "Ahh don't read it out loud!" Kukai jumped over the food and reached for his mobile as Ikuto dodged and continued with a high pitched teasing voice. "'Don't call me babe' 'Let's go out for ramen!' 'busy.' 'buuut Utaaaaau I haven't seen you in monthsss' dramatic emoticons and more dramatic emoticons"

"Ah what is this, Kukai's love story eh?" Nagihiko flipped his hair to the back and joined Ikuto against the wall as he glanced at the screen. "Ahhhh stoooop Ikuto! Don't show him!"

The long hair boy snickered and he muttered out "'such an annoying kid! Who gave you my number?!' Sorry to break your heart, but she hates you."

"Oh no, she sent him a selfie the other day," Tadase finally chimed in happily after sipping his tea. "He showed me, she was in tank top and everything. Utau-chan is really cute, in denials and all" Nagihiko dropped the phone, mouth agape as Kukai glomped the blond boy.

"Thank you Tadase!" He faked a sob onto the boy's shoulder as Ikuto chuckled to himself. "Wait, you're not thinking of hitting on my girlfriend or something, are you?"

"Oh my god, he thinks she's his girlfriend!" Nagihiko gasped to the sky with a choking laugh as Ikuto's phone rang out a melodic violin tune. He stood up hastily and ducked behind a tree.

"Now Souma-kun, she is not your girlfriend yet." Blondie smiled princely "Yet! You said yet!" and as the black head opened his mouth, he continued. "Before you say anything, Rima-chan ignores you, Fujisaki-kun."

Kukai laughed out loudly as he raised up his fist to victory. "Ha! You hear that Ikuto! I'm the only one with a girl- Ikuto?"

"Nii-chan left just now,"

"Oh you're right, he's on the phone with somebody," Nagihiko leaned over on the ground to peek at the tall form of his friend, face puzzled.

"He didn't have to separate from us to take a phone call, I mean we're idiots but we have manners,"

"We have manner, Souma-kun, you're just loud."

"How suspicious," A mischievous glint shone in Nagihiko's eyes. "Shhh, guys, maybe it's a girl,"

"That's impossible dude- Ikuto is totes gay. He internally ward off girls like they're some disease,"

"No guy would say 'totes' Kukai, and how did he get the title of the school playboy again?"

"I honestly have no idea but it's true that it's a girl," Tadase broke his rice cracker in half and gave Nagihiko a piece, his smile turns devilish for a brief second. "Want to hear?" He clamped Kukai's mouth shut just as a surprise scream was leaking from his mouth.

They leaned in closer to hear the charming boy whispered.

"They were together since junior high." Kukai's eyes widened and Nagihiko chuckled, appeared to be very interest. And then a long pause and Tadase drew back, calmly poured himself another cup of tea.

"Eh,"

"W-wait, that's it?!"

"That's all I know,"

"You lived together with him man," Kukai groaned exasperatedly.

"We didn't have a good relationship before, and I was in a different school,"

"Hey, how come I didn't get any cracker-"

"Although, he would always get these letters that smell really nice, and he would read them with this idiot smile on his face,"

"It's a girl." Nagihiko grinned excitedly.

"It seems pretty deep, I wonder how long has it been."

"Oh my god, my buddy got a girl," Kukai clutched his chest and whispered dramatically just as Ikuto settled down beside him in a dazed like state similar to his friend. Tadase exchanged a glance with Nagihiko and they grabbed Ikuto.

"What the hell, guys!"

"Was that the girl that's sending you all the letters nii-chan?" Tadase smiled excitedly like a kid as he searched the other boy for his phone while Nagihiko clutched Ikuto's neck, giving him an affectionate noogie. "Yeah, tell us lover boy,"

Ikuto couldn't contain his smile. "What are you talking about-" Kukai snapped out of his trance and tackled them all to the ground, fingers jabbing Ikuto's side, drawing loud laughter from the boy as he convulsing his body, trying to pushed his friends off.

"Ikuto, how dare you hid this from your brother in law!"

"You got married to Utau when? Haha" Ikuto gasped in air between his laughter and pushed them all back just as Tadase successfully grabbed his phone.

"It's long distance, the code is unfamiliar,"

"Ikuuutooo,"

"Fine fine," He grinned and his friends grinned. "...She's coming back,"

"She's coming back," Nagihiko repeated.

"She's coming back?" Kukai parroted.

"_Hinamori Amu_ is coming back," Tadase put on his surprise smile as he glanced up from the phone. "You don't have nickname for her?"

"I think he's blushing, guys" Kukai cackled as his friend hid his face behind his hands.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ikuto, papa decided to move back, I think I'm enrolled in Seiyo High. The entrance exam was a bit hard, but I heard they took my score from the school here and all was good. I didn't have time to write since we're about to go on the plane..."

I want to see you.

"I'll see you soon?" He could hear her big toothy smile.

"Yeah" (It didn't seem like she had left at all)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>I'm on a hetero spree, my BL boys are getting real lonely~ but hope you like it<p>

I'm gonna try and actually tackle my hw now... wish me luck... sigh...

Thanks for reading~

– Mii


End file.
